


crush my heart beneath your fingertips

by rebellious_sheep



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut, The Enchanted Forest, Time Travel, another one of those magical mishap fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebellious_sheep/pseuds/rebellious_sheep
Summary: Emma accidentally travels back in time and meets the Evil Queen:The Queen touched Emma liked she owned her and in a way, she did. Regina owned her heart, she held it her palm. She was free to crush it between her fingertips stained with perpetual darkness. Grind it into dust, shatter it into a million pieces, revel in the destruction and Emma would let her. She was free to do anything but hand it to another. No. Emma would ratherdiethan surrender her heart to another.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sooo, it's been a while. I have a two papers due but here I am instead :p  
> I've always wanted to write an enchanted forest fic. The one I wrote last time turned into a dream b/c I thought it'd be too complicated. So, I'm trying again. 
> 
> P.S. also didn't proofread so mistakes are my own~

“Okay, Emma. Try one more time. I know you can do it,” Regina encouraged. She had complete faith that Emma could do this. 

Emma groaned in frustration. She was glad that Regina had faith in her because she sure didn’t have any left in herself. After trying for the last two hours, she had accomplished nothing! She couldn’t even move a damn basketball a few feet across a damn table. “Fine. One last time. Then we go to Granny’s for lunch alright? I’m starving.” 

Regina shook her head and rolled her eyes. Food was always on Emma’s mind. Maybe she should use it as a motivator next time. “Fine,” she acquiesced. 

Concentrating, Emma extended a hand and stared at the ball in front of her, willing it to come to her. A few seconds later. Nothing. She tried to remember Regina’s advice and closed her eyes to block out the rest of her surroundings. Taking a deep breath, she reopened her eyes. Electricity crackled in her lower stomach. 

Suddenly, the ball flew towards her at an alarmingly speed. Emma flinched. At the last moment, it wavered off to the side, knocking down a small hourglass filled with gold sand near Emma. Glass shattered at her feet, pointed shards on the ground. The golden dust sprinkled all over her shoes. Swirling, it began to wind itself around Emma in shimmering gold coils and then she saw her legs begin to disappear… She felt herself falling… falling in a vortex of blackness and emptiness. Regina’s voice echoed in the background but it felt too far away. 

_Shit_. Regina was going to be so pissed at her. To top it off, she didn’t even get to eat lunch!

* * *

_Oof_. Emma hit the ground with an ungraceful thud. 

Slightly dizzy and with a sore ass, she slowly stood up. She turned around in a circle, slightly enhancing her dizziness, and took in her _very_ unfamiliar surroundings. Woah. This room was big, immensely so. It was probably bigger than her whole apartment. She was even almost afraid to stand on the obviously expensive plush carpet. The walls were a deep purple, a shade so dark they were almost black. A long rectangular mirror hung on the wall next to the dresser. An open closet filled with dark gowns and leather outfits were adjacent to the colossal four poster bed with equally dark bed sheets. There were two doorways that Emma could see. One presumably was the bathroom and the other led outside. A quick glance at the window outside and Emma did a double take. The sun was beginning to set, which was impossible because it had still been morning before this unfortunate disaster. 

Where and more importantly, _when_ was she? 

Emma heard voices from outside one of the doors. That was the one that led outside, she concluded. 

A dark silky voice sounded familiar, too close for comfort, their tone biting. “I want him found. By tomorrow.”

“Of course, Your Majesty,” a man responded meekly. 

The door handle began to click open. Panicking, Emma ran towards the one she hoped was the bathroom and shut the door behind her softly. Now, she had a pretty good idea where she was. _The Evil Queen’s castle._ And this was her bedroom. 

Regina sure liked it lavish, Emma thought as she took in the extravagant bathroom. Smooth, dark marble covered the walls. She slowly ambled across the tiled floor, mouth agape. On her left, clear water cascaded from a giant waterfall and poured water into the blue pool below. Further back, there was a giant gold tub. _Why does she need a waterfall and a bathtub?_ And where was the toilet? _Oh yeah, they didn’t have toilets back then._ Shaking her head, Emma decided this was no time to contemplate on such trivial things when the Evil Queen was right outside. _Idiot_ , Emma berated herself. The bathroom was the worst place to hide because _there was no place to hide._ Unless she could hold her breath indefinitely in that fucking gigantic waterfall pool thingy, Emma was screwed. And everyone needed to use the bathroom so it was only a matter of time before she was found. In the end, Emma crouched behind some foliage—because why not have a bunch of huge plants in your waterfall bathroom—and simply waited.

* * *

“Incompetent idiots, the lot of them,” the Queen muttered with a sneer. “When I get my hands on that brat…” she growled. 

No one stole from the Evil Queen and got away with it. How they let the slip of a boy get away when he was right in front of them was beyond her. What good was it to have an army if they were unable to follow simple orders and complete simple tasks? Did she have to do everything herself? 

Freeing her hair from its cage, she let it tumble down her back in dark, lustrous waves. She sauntered towards the bathroom and opened the door. Perhaps the mist that arose from a nice long soak would cast a brief haze on her mens’ ongoing failure. Regina prowled to her bath chambers, eagerly awaiting a relaxing end to her stressful day.

* * *

The sound of the bathroom door opening made Emma’s heart pound. In fear, yes. There was no doubt that she was afraid. But also in anticipation. She had always wondered what it would be like to meet the Evil Queen, and now she would get her wish. But at what cost?

Through the gaps between the leaves of her poor hiding place, Emma’s eyes widened. She held her breath and looked on with wonderment. 

It was Regina yet it wasn’t. The Queen was Mayor Mills a hundred times intensified. That only meant she was that much more dangerous. Regina was a dark goddess with her hair down; it made her look younger, but not much softer. Her makeup was smoky, her eyelashes long and dark. Lips a sinful red that looked like it had been painted with the blood of her enemies. Clad in a black dress that fell to the floor, she looked regal and imposing, just how a Queen should. Emma’s eyes unconsciously dipped to her cleavage. Regina looked scarily hot. 

Emma expelled an almost silent breath from her dry lips. 

At once, the brunette’s shrewd gaze locked onto Emma. The blonde gulped and licked her lips. Her heart wasn’t safe—literally or figuratively. 

“Girl! What are you doing behind the foliage? Come out of there and aid your Queen,” Regina commanded.

Scurrying out from her very transparent hiding place, Emma attempted to curtsy. It was awkward and uncoordinated, especially due to her tight jeans. “Sorry, Your Majesty. I’m uh new.” She tried to appear deferential. It wasn’t very hard when the Queen’s mere presence caused Emma to be weak at the knees. 

Regina sniffed. “That much I can see.” Eyes scanned Emma’s body from head to toe, and she felt like fidgeting. “What on earth are you wearing?”

Emma opened her mouth to stammer some semblance of an excuse but thankfully, she was cut off. 

“Never mind. Just ... undress me.” With an irritated huff, Regina turned around, expecting her dutiful subject to comply with her orders. 

Swallowing harshly, Emma lifted her shaky hands to undo the laces of Regina’s dress. Why the hell did people wear these things? She let out a soft grunt of frustration. Finally—after a few more moments of fumbling—the laces came loose and Emma gently slipped the dress off Regina’s shoulders. The dark fabric pooled at Regina’s feet and she daintily stepped out of them. A millennia wouldn’t have prepared Emma for this. However, she wasn’t going to complain either. Smooth, tan skin. Firm buttocks. Slender legs. The blonde was bombarded with images, fantasies … desire. Was this all simply a dream? Would Emma wake up in her own bed with this tempting image lingering in her brain?

“You may wait outside.” In all her naked glory, Regina padded down the steps into her waterfall and left Emma dumbly staring at her swaying behind. 

If this was a dream, then Emma wanted it to never end. Realizing she was gaping and just standing there, Emma started into action. “Yes, Your Majesty.” She bowed clumsily and all but ran outside, unable to take another second of being in the same room as Regina—naked—without jumping her. 

~~~~~

Outside, Emma stood in the same spot on the carpet. Frozen. She couldn’t stop thinking about the brunette … naked. Water sluicing down her body. What had she done to deserve this sweet torture? Her attraction to this Regina was just as potent, Emma noted with a shudder. After a few more moments, Emma’s legs were turning to jelly so she walked over to a chair and collapsed onto it. The Queen said to wait outside so that’s what Emma did. 

Almost an hour later, the brunette appeared barefoot in a black silk robe tied loosely at the waist. White puffs of steam billowed behind her like smoke. 

Emma immediately stood up in respect. It was then that Emma’s stomach let out an untimely pitiful rumble at her entrance. The sound was loud enough that it caught Regina’s attention. 

The Queen raised an eyebrow. “Girl, have you not eaten?”

“N-no, Your Majesty,” Emma stuttered. She had been hit with a different sort of hunger and forgot all about skipping lunch; although it was apparently dinner time here because when she glanced at the window, only faint hues of red were left in the rapidly darkening sky. She could practically hear Regina’s voice in her head: _Time works differently across realms, Emma_. 

She watched as the Queen strode towards the door and opened it, startling the guard outside who immediately stood up straighter at her appearance. “Guard! Tell Sadie to bring up an additional plate and goblet of wine.” 

He bowed. “Yes, Your Majesty.” 

Emma’s mouth couldn’t spit out a refusal even if her life depended on it. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity to dine with a a Queen, and not just any Queen. Her best friend aka former Evil Queen who Emma couldn’t keep her eyes off of. 

“Have a seat.” Regina directed her to the mahogany table.

* * *

A knock sounded at the door and Emma almost sighed in relief. The wait was almost unbearable not only due to her hunger, but because of the tension in the room. Regina hadn’t said another word once they sat down at the table across from one another. Emma was a servant, and Queen’s didn’t stoop so low to make conversation with the help. Or that’s what Emma deduced anyways. She didn’t dare break the silence for fear that she would blurt out something that would reveal her true identity. She didn’t want to mess up anymore than she already had. Two angry Regina’s were worse than one. So, Emma stared determinedly at the ringed pattern of the burnished mahogany table, focusing on the nuances of brown and birch. 

“Enter.”

A short plump woman with graying hair entered the room, wheeling a cart that carried their dinner, judging by the mouth-watering scent that emanated from it. With quick, efficient movements, she arranged the food in front of them followed by the cutlery and two goblets. After filling them up, she left the jug in the center of the table. 

The woman turned to Regina when she was done, eyes cast down towards the floor in submission. “Will that be all, Your Majesty?” 

“Yes, Sadie. Thank you.”

With a bow, Sadie left with the empty cart as quickly as she came, leaving them alone once again.

* * *

While Emma stuffed her face, she occasionally snuck looks at this Regina — the Queen. She just couldn’t help but … appreciate the beauty in front of her. The Queen was so different in some aspects but oh so similar in other ways to the Regina back in Storybrooke. It did come across as strange that the Queen would sit down and have a meal with a mere servant but Emma’s hunger overtook her and those thoughts got lost along the way of her second bite of chicken. 

Regina speared a piece of chicken thigh with her fork and brought it to her mouth before chewing delicately. Throughout the meal, she felt the blonde’s gaze on and off her while the girl practically inhaled her dinner. Their portions were more than decent and yet the girl seemed to have devoured it all. It amused her so she allowed this … wide eyed scrutiny from the blonde before her. This one seemed different. She had a sort of childlike curiosity. She didn’t cower. And Regina yearned to know why.

* * *

Her meal finished and her stomach wonderfully full, Emma took a hearty gulp of wine to wash it all down. It was not surprising at all that the wine tasted rich, bold, and a tiny bit sweet as it slid down her parched throat. It was a shame that Emma was soon going to regret doing so. 

“Who are you really?” The Queen asked, her tone deceptively light. 

Emma choked as the alcohol went down the wrong pipe. Sputtering, she set the goblet down and began coughing. Loud—decidedly unladylike—hacking sounds escaped her throat in an attempt to expel the liquid. Throat burning and face turning ruddy, Emma used this albeit undignified moment to quickly gather her thoughts and her breath.

Regina merely looked on with disinterest at the coughing fit, waiting for a response. Her demeanor may have appeared casual, but her eyes betrayed her impatience and intrigue at this stranger who dared step foot in her private chambers. She had played this game and indulged herself and the girl long enough, even taking the care to feed the starving blonde. Why Regina wasn’t known for her generosity genuinely eluded her. 

After several heaving breaths, Emma finally got herself under control. Swallowing, she could still feel the faint trace of water still stuck in her throat. She chose her words carefully. “I’m a traveler from another realm, Your Majesty.” Emma spoke truthfully, knowing that the Queen was clever enough to catch her in a lie. 

“Why is it that you do not fear me? Has your realm never heard of _The Evil Queen_?” Regina said mockingly. 

“Oh no, Your Majesty. I’m scared shitless right now,” Emma confessed. “Maybe I’m just better at hiding it than most.” 

Regina raised an eyebrow but masked her amusement. “And how did you get into my chambers?”

“I... heh,” Emma scratched her head and look sheepishly back at the woman who reminded her of her Regina. “I accidentally knocked over something in my land and it must’ve transported me here.” Again, she stuck to the truth, taking care to not get into the specifics of her situation. 

“Something magical, no doubt,” Regina mused out loud. That explained everything and yet nothing at all. 

“Yep.” Emma began shaking her leg, a sign of her nerves. It was too much to wish for the Queen to drop her line of questioning, especially when magic was involved. 

“How do you expect to get back?” Regina’s hospitality had its limits. The girl should be thankful she hadn’t quite reached it yet. 

“Reg—“ Emma realized her slip too late. Maybe the Queen wouldn’t notice. “Um, my friend will find a way to bring me back. “This has been uh ... fun and all, but I prefer WiFi and indoor plumbing.” 

Regina’s wrinkled her forehead at the unfamiliar terms and the near use of her given name. Her perfect brows shot up. “You’re from the future,” she said after moments of contemplation, quickly connecting the dots. 

Watching with wry amusement as the blonde floundered to come up with an excuse, Regina knew she was correct in her assumption. It did certainly make sense. The girl’s strange clothing, the way she treated her of all people with an odd brand of familiarity, the blonde’s strange phrases. That made it clear that Emma wasn’t from this land. It didn’t surprise Regina that time travel was possible. What did surprise her was that this girl knew her—in the future. And she wasn’t afraid. Her eyebrows knitted together. 

“Shit! You’re—well the other you’s gonna kill me,” Emma groaned. 

Regina smirked. “Not if I kill you first.”

Emma paled. 

“I’m joking, dear,” Regina said in a placating voice when the blonde looked petrified. 

Emma barked out a faint laugh. “You’ve got a terrifying sense of humor.”

Regina winked. She was feeling rather playful tonight. “Your name. Or shall I continue to address you as ‘girl’?” 

Emma didn’t know quite how to deal with this Regina. “Emma. Emma Swan.”

“Em-ma.” Regina decided that this name fit her quite well. “Now, what am I going to do with you?” She stood up abruptly and pinned Emma with a dark intense look, crossing her arms. 

The way the Queen said her name made Emma internally shudder. When Regina suddenly stood, Emma hurried to do the same, flinging back her chair with a force that was not required. The chair legs scraped against the carpet silently, the wooden legs rocking back a couple times before they settled. 

Regina crooked a finger at her. “Come here, Em-ma.”

A devoted pet to her master, Emma obeyed when her invisible leash was tugged. Her legs numbly carried her until they stood less than half a foot away from each other, Emma slightly taller than the Queen without heels on. 

As the brunette deliberated, the ties of her robes became nearly undone. The front of her robe gaped widely, revealing the gentle curves of her breasts. Emma’s widened green orbs locked onto tantalizing tan skin. She unconsciously licked her lips, wanting to press her mouth against caramel skin. 

Of course, Regina noticed Emma’s line of sight, her brazen stare. She had been on the receiving end of many lustful looks and quickly picked up on the blonde’s apparent fascination with her. Who could miss it? But this was different. It was decidedly … more. 

“You gaze at me like I’m some sort of divine being. You desire me… You care for me.” Regina said with realization. She would be lying if she didn’t reciprocate the attraction. But that was all it could ever be. She was the Evil Queen. She wasn’t capable of anything more than a meaningless tumble in the sheets. 

Her gaze roamed the blonde before her. That strange red jacket, those tight navy pants that clung to her form, those guileless blue-green eyes who gazed at her like she was some sort of savior. In that instant, Regina hated it. Hated herself for not being able to hate Emma. This … not-quite complete stranger appeared in her bedroom from not only another realm—but another time! Emma was charming, at ease with her presence, and least (most) importantly—loved her. It gave Regina the tiniest inkling of hope and this unfamiliar sensation made her skin crawl. Hope was only something children and fools believed in and she was neither. The former she would never be again; the latter, she had learned her lesson. 

“I-I…” Emma stammered. Was she really that transparent? It had been a while when Emma finally realized that she was in love with her best friend. It had been a gradual sort of feeling that crept up on her throughout their everyday encounters and Emma had eventually come to terms with it. She loved Regina, not in a friend way, but in a sappy romantic way. And in this single moment, the Queen had figured out what took Emma a couple years to realize. Evidently, this Regina was a lot more perceptive. Emma guessed she had to be, being the ‘Evil Queen’ and all. 

With a dark gleam in her eye, Regina took a step forward and then another and then another, prompting Emma to hesitantly back away until she hit a wall. There was nowhere left to go. Emma opened her mouth to salvage … whatever _this_ was before it was too late. 

With self-loathing still fresh on her tongue, Regina kissed Emma, smothering words to halt their escape out into existence. She did not want to hear a denial nor did she want a confirmation. Either would prove too much for her heart—small and black as it was—to handle. Right now, she only _wanted_. And when a Queen wanted, she always got.

With a flick of a wrist, they were naked. Emma’s hands and legs were pinned to the wall by magic. Control, Regina needed. Total surrender, she thrived on. 

The Queen touched Emma liked she owned her and in a way, she did. She owned her heart, she held it her palm. She was free to crush it between her fingertips stained with perpetual blackness. Grind it into dust, shatter it into a million pieces, revel in the destruction and Emma would let her. She was free to do anything but hand it to another. No. Emma would die before surrendering her heart to another. 

Hands roughly kneaded Emma’s breasts. A warm flush made its way down her body. She groaned as a wicked tongue traced the veins on her neck. The press of warm, bare skin against hers made it all the more … real. 

“I love you,” Emma blurted as the hand that crushed hearts forced its way between her thighs, going straight for her throbbing core. The hand paused, eyes riveted to the blonde in shock. Emma could take it back, blame it on the heat of the moment but deep down, neither of them would believe her. And Emma needed to get it out just this once—if not to Regina back home, then to this Regina here. 

When no stammering denials cameforth, the fallen angel rose—ravenous and vindictive. 

“You dare to love me?” Said between clenched teeth. Outraged. Disbelieving. Broken. The Queen’s hand moved punishingly. Thumb and forefinger pinched a swollen clit, eliciting a hoarse cry from Emma. Her blonde head fell backwards, hitting the wall with a thud as Regina suddenly thrust three fingers into her slick channel without warning, giving no time for the blonde to adjust before removing them and thrusting in again and again. 

It wasn’t gentle. But right now, Emma wasn’t looking for gentle. Anger mixed with arousal proved to be a intoxicating toxic cocktail. Fingers drove in and out almost too quickly, leaving Emma’s muscles in a vain attempt to clench around Regina’s digits. Emma’s immobile hands twitched above her head above the wall, itching to thread through the brunette’s hair and run them all over her body. 

“I love you. I love you,” Emma repeated in a whisper, praying that those talented fingers would never stop. She wholeheartedly meant her words, knowing that this version of Regina wouldn’t fully understand it, let alone accept it. But right now, that was okay. 

Stormy dark eyes seared into green. A hand wrapped around Emma’s neck. Sharp nails bit at her throat. Although Emma gasped for breath, she didn’t try to fight it. Actually, she couldn’t do much of anything but take it due to her very limited movement. The momentary lack of oxygen was surprisingly exhilarating. She could hear the rapid beat of her heart, could feel it pumping harder. All the while, Regina’s other hand between her thighs never faltered. Far too soon, Emma found herself close to the precipice. When the applied pressure was almost too much and Emma began to see black spots dancing at the edges of her vision, the cruel hand lifted at last, showing mercy. Frantically, Emma sucked in much needed oxygen into her lungs. A second later, her breath was taken away again. 

If Regina couldn’t smother Emma’s _goodness_ with her hand, she’d do so with her lips: the kiss of death. Her tongue forced its way into the blonde’s mouth, intent on battle even though Emma wasn’t looking for war. 

Emma reached her peak as ruby lips slanted over hers. Brutal. Possessive. Consuming. Life and breath flowed back into her. Colors, sounds, textures. Her body shuddered violently as a barrage of sensations assaulted her at once. 

Regina felt Emma clamp around her fingers, honey seeping through the cracks of her fingers. She didn’t stop thrusting, feeling a perverse pleasure as she wrung the last drops of release from the blonde convulsing in front of her. 

Gradually, Regina’s lips softened under Emma’s. The blonde’s mouth was pliant, tender, yielding as she kissed Regina back, trembling slightly as the last waves of her orgasm ebbed. The brunette’s anger faded, and a strange feeling unfurled in her chest as she willingly capitulated. It was the second time today where Regina felt completely unbalanced. Whenever she took someone to bed, she was _always_ the one in control, dictating their movements, their pleasure, and most importantly, her own. This kiss, however, brought them on equal footing. It didn’t seek to dominate or domineer. No, it was a healing exchange of soothing lips and tongues that gradually gentled the raging fire within Regina. 

When Regina pulled away at last, her dazed and breathless look was mirrored on Emma. All the physical signs of satisfaction were visible of Emma: swollen lips, dilated pupils. Traces of lipstick were all over the blonde’s face and neck. Regina had been ruthless in her claiming. The scratches and bruises on her body were sure to stay for at least a week. They were battle scars and Emma would treat them as such—with pride.

~~~~~~

Boneless, Emma slid to the ground on her knees as the invisible manacles were suddenly lifted and she reflectively grasped onto Regina’s legs. Breathless, she looked up at her Queen in all her dark and naked glory, watching as Regina brought her shiny fingers to her mouth and licked them one by one. Beautiful, Emma thought as she looked on at Regina’s stunning body from her angle below. 

From this position on her knees, Emma could smell Regina. It was a scent that would be imprinted in her mind forever. The musky, slightly sweet smell clogged her brain until all she could see, feel, and think about was how Regina would taste. Glancing slightly upwards Emma the brunette’s inner thighs were slick with wetness. The neat thatch of dark hair was beaded with moisture. Faced with the evidence that Regina was this wet revitalized Emma. She was not that out of it to leave a Queen wanting. Her hands found purchase on Regina’s knees and forced them wider. With a single motion, Emma leaned forward and urgently pulled Regina’s hips towards her waiting mouth. 

Regina let out a gasp of surprise as she was suddenly propelled forward without warning. In order to keep her balance, her hands shot out, flat palms slamming into the wall in front of her. Looking down, she groaned at the sight of a blonde head bobbing between her legs. At the first decadent lick, the Queen pushed against the solid wall tighter, although that wasn’t exactly possible. Her feet planted onto the carpet solidly, legs spread apart. 

Emma didn’t stop her tongue for a second, even when a hand pulled at her roots painfully. Regina grinded herself with abandon on Emma’s mouth, once again assuming control of their encounter. Emma was all too happy to let the brunette use her face for her own pleasure. Sensing that Regina needed something more, she carefully slipped a hand between them.

The brunette rested her cheek on the cool wall when she felt a finger tease her entrance. Lifting her right leg, she threw it over Emma’s shoulder, her heel digging into Emma’s back to gain more friction. 

“Yess,” Regina hissed. “More,” she demanded. Another finger eased inside Regina at her request. Her hand continued to tightly clutch Emma’s hair, nails scraping against the scalp at the added sensation of the blonde’s tongue on her clit. 

“Don’t you dare stop,” Regina growled as she felt the stirrings of a strong orgasm. 

“Mmm…” Emma hummed, sending a nice vibration to the Queen’s clit. She wouldn’t have stopped even if her life depended on it. In fact, she didn’t stop until she felt Regina tense, licking the brunette through her climax.

They stayed in that position for a while after. Emma was content kneeling on the floor and Regina was content seeing her there. Their eyes met as Emma licked her lips and rested her head against Regina’s legs.

* * *

“Bed,” Emma mumbled sleepily as she slowly got up from the floor, her legs wobbly and her movements uncoordinated. She took Regina’s hand and absently led her in that direction.

Surprisingly, Regina let herself be pulled towards her bed without protest. There was something about those sleep-filled blue green eyes that tugged at an invisible string within her. 

As soon as Emma reached the bed, she let go of Regina’s hand and collapsed onto it on her stomach, still nude. Too worn out to consider pulling open the covers or even putting on some clothes, Emma shut her eyes and didn’t move. Standing next to her bed, the Queen looked on with some shock. Was Emma really going to sleep like that? Was she already asleep?

“What’re ya waitin’ f’r? Get in,” Emma suddenly grumbled, her eyes shut and voice half muffled by the covers.

Even as Regina bristled at the order, she complied and climbed onto her bed. She let out a huff. If her mother could see her now, she inwardly smirked. A Queen taking orders like a lowly servant! She glanced at Emma, who still had not moved a muscle. With a wave of her hand, they were both ensconced underneath the covers. 

Emma sighed happily and rolled over, cuddling into Regina and throwing an arm over the brunette’s stomach. She felt warm and satisfied and comfortable. Here she was, in the arms of the Evil Queen and she couldn’t possibly be any happier. Either way, Regina Mills had her heart. No matter which version of her it was, Emma’s feelings would never change. She fell asleep feeling whole and content, confident that Regina would find a way to bring her home. Once she was back there, nothing could stop her from telling Regina how she truly felt. 

The Queen was surprised at the tenderness that washed over her when she looked down at the sleeping woman. Emma looked so innocent with her golden hair fanned out on the pillow, so trusting to be able to fall asleep beside her. The brave little blonde that dared to venture in the evil queen’s lair and make herself at home. 

In spite of this momentary feeling of satisfaction, a nagging voice in Regina’s head reminded her that it wouldn’t last and Emma would leave—just like everyone else had. But, the rational side of her brain countered that maybe this time, it was different. Emma would be returning to the future, where things seemed better. Perhaps a happy ending existed for villains after all. Redemption and salvation appeared in the form of the angelic blonde fast asleep beside her. 

Whoever she would become in the future, it was abundantly clear to Regina that she didn’t deserve Emma in the slightest. However, not even that negative thought could quash the overwhelming sense of contentment which radiated off Regina in waves, washing over her even in slumber. Because for the first night in years, she had no nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know how people regularly update once a week~ sorry for the long wait but I promised myself that I would finish this chapter by today.

Emma woke up moaning and gasping, with a prominent aching between her still sore thighs. The dark covers had fallen below her waist, leaving her breasts and tightened nipples exposed to the chilly morning air. Glancing down, she spotted a dark head between her thighs. She let out another moan, her head falling back onto the pillows as Regina’s tongue curled around her clit. Warm hands settled on her thighs, nails scraped at the flesh of Emma’s inner thighs, leaving pale red lines that only added to the marks Regina had made the previous night. Emma’s hands clawed at the covers, bunching and releasing them inconsistently. The tension in the pit of her stomach was almost unbearable. She was just so close. 

“Regina!” Emma screamed loudly, quickly forgetting or not caring that a whole kingdom lay outside the Queen’s room. She had never been particularly vocal in bed, only when she was instructing her partners to concentrate on this spot or move faster. 

A sharp nip to Emma’s clit had her feeling a simultaneous jolt of pain and pleasure bloom over her; she almost came in that moment, dangling perilously close to the edge. A flush traveled all over her body, from her cheeks to the neck down, settling at the pit of her stomach. 

“Fuck.” Emma squeezed her eyes shut and let out a ragged breath through her mouth. Her clit throbbed with the good kind of touch-and-go pain. She needed to come now. “Please…” she whimpered. 

“You will only address me as _Your Majesty_ or _My Queen_. Is that clear?” Thank the gods Regina had the foresight to soundproof the room the night before. Not that she cared what the rest of her kingdom thought about her sexual proclivities, but Emma was different; she was special. Regina selfishly wanted to keep the blonde all to herself, and that most definitely included the sweet cries of painful pleasure that fell from her lips. 

Regina locked eyes with Emma and bared her teeth, her dark red lips peeled back to showcase gleaming white teeth. Her smile was positively feral. The heady rush of power in her veins was intoxicating, now more so than ever. Having control over her partner’s orgasm was something she relished, particularly the denial of their climax. She loved the desperate way their bodies writhed underneath—and sometimes on top—of her, if she permitted it. Their pleas and moans further heightened the sadistic thrill and only encouraged her. Moreover, Regina reveled in the way their bodies tensed in their strenuous efforts to obey her commands, ready to go off at the next feather light touch, only to be left wanting at the last moment.

This morning when Regina woke up, she was astonished at the sight of an angelic blonde lying beside her, still deep in slumber. A part of her thought that it was all a dream. She wasn’t good showing any emotion other than hatred, anger, or indifference but something deep and powerful overcame her. She suddenly felt the need to possess Emma, to own her—body and soul. And when that dark feeling dug its claws deep into her, the Queen locked onto her target with precision. 

Deciding to reward Emma for her obedient response, Regina concentrated and magicked up a special spell she rarely used and only on lovers that pleased her a great deal. And Emma definitely fit into that category. Hooking her arms under Emma’s thighs to get a firm grip, Regina dived in. She thrust her tongue into Emma’s pussy, the blonde’s taste immediately flooding her mouth. Emma’s loud moan was music her ears as Regina swirled her tongue inside. 

_Oh god_ , Emma thought. Something felt different, a very good different. Regina’s tongue felt … fuller somehow, and longer. It stroked deep within her walls, a warm velvety sensation which made Emma want to sink herself in. When Regina began to tongue fuck her, Emma couldn't stay still. Her hips shot up, her body writhing, wanting to fully grind her core against Regina’s face and skillful tongue. 

“Fuck! Oh! Your tongue…” Emma cried out brokenly.

Regina repeatedly plunged her elongated tongue in and out of Emma’s tight channel, basking in the sounds elicited from the blonde above. When Emma’s movements became wanton and out of control, the Queen decided that it was time to remind Emma who exactly was in charge. 

One second ago, Emma was free falling. A moment ago, she was thrusting and bucking wildly. Next, she couldn’t move at all. The lower half of her body was held down, immobile. She was at the mercy of the Queen. 

“Your climax belongs to me,” Regina growled against Emma’s core, making Emma’s clit pulsate in blissful agony. 

Strands of blonde hair stuck to her forehead as Emma tried to focus on Regina’s words. The combination of being completely at Regina’s mercy, mixed with her commanding words and the resulting vibration produced left Emma aching for more. 

“Yes, yes,” Emma babbled. “Please, Your Majesty..” she begged. She didn’t know how much longer she could play this game; she didn’t know if she wanted to. It was madness. 

Thank goodness it was then that Regina decided she’d teased Emma long enough. Hearing the desperation in Emma’s voice and watching the way her body practically trembled left Regina herself aching with the need to watch the blonde fall apart. She stiffened her elongated tongue and thrust it in Emma in a single rough stroke. Her right hand came up to firmly rub Emma’s neglected clit in circles with her thumb. 

With a hoarse cry, Emma came undone, her hips twitching violently. Regina continued to slowly plunge her tongue in Emma’s core, feeling her muscles contract around her tongue. A minute later, her tongue reverted back to a normal size, and Regina pushed herself back up to a seated position, licking at the last traces of Emma on her lips. 

Relaxing back onto the bed, Emma felt like a melting gooey puddle as the tension in her body loosened. Heat filled her body, not uncomfortably, but a languid sort of subdued warmth that made Emma want to stay in bed and burrow under the covers forever. 

“What a way to wake up,” Regina purred. She crawled her way up Emma’s body and rested her head on her shoulder, throwing an arm around Emma’s still heaving stomach. 

“I think I’m supposed to be the one saying that,” Emma half-chuckled and half-groaned in reply. Her body was sore in only the best way but she truly didn’t mind. 

Rays of sunlight made its way through the window and crawled onto the bed, shedding fingers of light onto the dark covers. They rolled around in bed for a while longer until their stomachs rumbled, Emma’s hunger more apparent than the Queen’s. Regina felt laughter bubbling up within her; she felt like going outside just to feel the sunshine on her face. Was this what happiness felt like? Was it this light, carefree joy that spread through her limbs and made her want to smile all the time? Whatever this feeling was, the Queen loathed for it to end, making an effort to chase away her unhappy thoughts as the morning sun chased away the darkness. 

~~~~~

After a couple more minutes of just laying in bed together, Regina summoned their breakfast. Emma had wanted to repay the favor, but Regina insisted on recharging their energy. Sadie brought up their meal again, not batting an eye at the somewhat … disorderly state of the room or their undress. It certainly not the first time she had walked in on Her Queen with a companion, or even two. What was surprising was that the girl was still here in the Queen’s bed. In all her years of watching Regina grow up into a formidable woman and finally Queen, Sadie had never seen Her Majesty look so relaxed around someone. Whoever this girl was, it wasn’t in Sadie’s place to make a comment. After setting the tray down, she bowed and left, the door shutting softly with a click behind her. Emma’s face was a blushing red as she hastily pulled the covers up to her neck to hide her naked body until Sadie finally left. On the other hand, Regina was unconcerned with her nudity, not bothering to hide herself from view. 

~~~~~

There was a soft playfulness in their interactions as they ate breakfast in bed, feeding each other bits of fruit and bread from their fingertips. 

“I don’t want to ever leave this bed,” Emma sighed after Regina slipped a juicy slice of strawberry between her lips. She chewed on it for several seconds, savoring the sweetness as it hit her tongue, and then swallowed. 

“Then we shall not. I am the Queen, after all. My subjects wait on me, not the other way around,” Regina said simply. It was high time she took a break anyways. And what better way to spend the day than in bed with a beautiful woman? 

“Don’t tempt me…” Emma groaned out as she watched Regina sensuously lick the red juice of her fingers, one by one. 

Before Emma knew what she was doing, she grasped Regina’s wrist just as she was about to place her pointer finger in her mouth. Holding her eyes, Emma slowly brought the finger between her lips and sucked, laving the digit with her tongue until the last tastes of strawberry were gone. 

The Queen’s pupils almost eclipsed her irises, a predatory gleam appearing in her dark eyes. “Don’t start something you can’t finish, dear,” she warned lowly as her finger was released from the warmth of Emma’s mouth. 

“I don’t intend to,” Emma replied. There was no doubt that Emma wanted to repay Regina for the orgasms this morning. “I have a throne that is perfect for a Queen.”

* * *

An hour later, it was mutually decided that a bath was in order. Both of them were sticky with sweat, fruit juice, and sex. 

Emma didn’t think she had ever been in a nicer bathroom than this one. The water was just perfect because Regina could adjust the temperature and the intensity of it if needed. 

~~~~~

“Do you have any clothes I can borrow?” Emma asked as they exited the bathroom. “With pants, I mean,” she clarified shortly after. Those dresses may have looked amazing on the Queen but the idea of squeezing herself into a corset was not … appealing. She liked to be able to move freely and breathe.

With a flick of her wrist, a pair of fitted leather trousers and a sleeveless white blouse adorned Emma’s body. Looking down at herself, her leanly muscular biceps were nicely shown as were her legs in those slim pants. Emma looked up at Regina as if she was looking for approval. 

“You look very nice,” Regina purred, reaching out an arm to give Emma’s bicep a light squeeze. She walked around Emma in a slow circle, her eyes lingering on how the leather clung to the blonde’s ass. 

Emma blushed at the blatant show of admiration over her body. “Thanks.”

It was a surprise when Regina magicked up a similar outfit for herself, except in a much darker color. 

“Shall we go for a walk?” The Queen asked.

* * *

Regina and Emma were taking a leisurely stroll out in the palace gardens. Neither of them had brought up Emma’s declaration of love the night before at all; neither of them wanted to as it would break this tentative temporary bubble of time that they had left together. It was just as well because the Queen didn’t do feelings and although Emma had confessed her love to Regina, it wasn’t to the Regina back home. Both of them decided to try to enjoy the moment and discard their worries, for now. 

It was a beautiful day for a walk, with a clear blue sky and not a cloud in sight. Perfectly trimmed rounded shrubs were on either side of the pathway. Trimmed, green grass was underneath them and rose bushes were scattered around. Large trees loomed over them, providing copious amounts of shade. Farther back was a large flower patch which looked more like a field, with rows of various hues and shades of colorful flowers. 

“This is amazing!” Emma looked across the distance. 

It was a breathtaking view, one Regina decided she really should take advantage of more often. 

To Emma, It almost seemed like something out of a fairy tale, although it wouldn’t be an image one would readily associate with the dark palace and the Evil Queen’s kingdom.

They continued walking along the dirt path until about a quarter mile, Regina abruptly veered off the paved road, ducking behind tall trees and shrubs, with Emma following closely next to her. Their hands brushed Emma wondered where they was going, but she didn’t want to disturb the silence and the sound of nature all around them. Emma didn’t know for how long they continued to walk but when they passed a huge boulder and ducked under a couple branches, Regina stopped. They had finally reached their destination. With a gasp of wonder, Emma grabbed Regina’s hand on instinct, lacing their fingers together. 

Regina’s demeanor was confident, but on the inside, her heart was beating a mile a minute. This was her secret special place. It was the place she’d found when she was a child, one she’d frequent as often as she could when she first became Queen. It was the one place where Leopold and his spies couldn’t take away from her. No one else knew of it, it was all hers. And now she’d chosen to share it with practically a stranger she’d met last night. Honestly, it was more than a bit uncomfortable, to be this intimate and to show Emma parts of herself Regina had never readily offered to another human being after Daniel’s death. A part of her wanted to pull away physically and emotionally, throw herself in finding a solution and send Emma back before the blonde inflicted more damage to her heart. Almost angrily, she pushed those thoughts away. Despite those feelings of bubbling insecurity, Regina once again found herself admiring Emma. Not only her beauty, but her character. She looked down in wonder at their joined hands, marveling at the way their fingers fit together. 

Of course, Emma wasn’t aware of the turmoil brewing inside Regina’s head. She was too busy still taking in the view. It was a little spot, hidden away from the world. Vines grew on the trees above, swinging over the branches. There was a tiny pond, with clear aqua water. Across was a fallen log that looked vaguely bench-shaped. It wasn’t dark but it wasn’t bright; the trees let in the perfect amount of light. A deep calmness washed over Emma as she watched the gentle ripples in the water, her hand still in the secure grip of Regina’s. 

“At night, fireflies would appear; it would make this whole area glow. Looking up, you could see the stars and the moon,” Regina murmured. Being in this place almost always immediately relaxed her. Here, she could just _be_ without any expectations or burdens, at least for a little while. 

“I can only imagine…” Emma replied, staring up at the sky. 

As if their minds were connected, both of them began the short walk to the log at the same time. Their hands disconnected as that sat down next to each other. Emma automatically linked their hands together again without thought.

“Can I ask you something?” Emma asked quietly, breaking the silence. 

“Of course.” Regina paused and arched a brow. “I can, however, choose to not answer.”

Emma rolled her eyes and grinned. “Of course, Your Majesty.”

The Queen looked on at Emma expectantly. 

“Why haven’t you asked me about the future? I thought you’d wanna know how it turns out,” Emma said with a slight tilt of her head like a confused puppy. 

The Queen mulled over the question in her head for a while before answering. “I will not deny that I am … curious as to how things are in the future. However, I think that it is best that I do not have any further knowledge that can mess with this current timeline and consequently, the future, both mine and _yours_ ,” she added as an afterthought. _I am too selfish to allow this to happen because the possibility of a future is worth more_ , Regina thought. 

“Hmm, I guess you’re right.” Her reply made sense to Emma. “I’ve already messed things up enough, huh?” It was self-directed and rhetorical, but a part of Emma waited for Regina to tell her that everything was going to be okay, that it wasn’t her fault. 

No immediate response came forth. Dimly, Emma remembered with a tiny feeling of homesickness that this was the Queen and no matter how similar they were in terms of appearance, there was a certain _softness_ in ‘Regina the Mayor’ that wasn’t yet present in the Queen. Emma also had to remind herself that the Queen was still heavily focused on the past, on holding on to her anger and resentment ... on getting revenge. Contrarily, Regina had let it go (for the most part) because keeping that sort of hatred bottled up for 60 years was no way to live, especially if she was to cultivate a good relationship with Henry. The respect Emma had for Regina grew tenfold as she realized just how much Regina had endured. 

Her grip on the Queen’s hand slightly tightened. Slowly, gently, Emma lay her head on Regina's shoulder. 

They stared into the pond, both lost in their own thoughts—memories of the past, dreams of the future, and desires of the present. 

There were so many things they both wanted to say, but maybe it was better left unspoken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter i think? I'll try to finish by thanksgiving break and neglect my homework instead~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ha so sorry for my terrible tendency to procrastinate~ i was gonna (finish) and post it on new years but look what date it is now! yep i also added a 4th chapter that I will definitely (hopefully) post by monday. all mistakes are mine

The next couple days were pretty much a blur. A sex-hazed euphoric blur of whispered curses, skin against skin, making an effort to keep it light, fun. For the most part, it was spent in bed … or against the wall … or bent over the desk. However, there eventually came a time when Regina needed to resume her duties as Queen. She still had an image to uphold, after all.

To the dismay of them both, Regina was needed in court. So while she sat on her throne listening to the petty complaints of the the nobles and grievances of the peasants, Emma took this time to explore the palace, having spent the majority of her time in the Queen’s bed—not that that was a bad thing.

~~~~~

**Earlier this morning**

“Do you have to go?” Emma’s voice took on a whiny edge, sleep gently prodding the edges of her consciousness. The covers were pooled around her waist. She propped an elbow on a pillow, ruffled golden blonde hair fanning over her shoulders adorably, and pouted. 

“Unfortunately, yes,” the Queen replied. One look at Emma’s face and she raised a brow. “Oh, don’t give me that look. I trust you’ll keep yourself entertained?” She didn’t wait for a response and withdrew Regina from under the toasty covers, leaving Emma alone in the giant bed. 

Emma made a soft sound of protest in her throat, but grudgingly let her get ready with appreciation that was impossible to hide.

Out of the corner of her eye, the Queen watched Emma as she watched her get dressed. Those curious green eyes followed her every movement with rapt attention. Only wearing a pair of panties, Regina sauntered to a large dresser, her hips swaying seductively. She opened the top drawer, running her hands over her fine selection of lace and silk thigh highs. Smiling to herself, she selected two pairs, holding one in each hand. Turning around to face Emma, she holds her choices up for the blonde to see with a raised brow.

“Red or black?” Regina asked Emma. Black was seductive, dark, original. It matched her persona perfectly. The red, on the other hand, was as bold as the red on her lips. The red of blood, of her enemies, of the hearts she ripped out of their chests. So, yes … red was a fine choice as well. 

Emma’s eyes had gone wide. She swallowed, her throat tight. There was no doubt that this woman was trying to kill her. 

“Black,” Emma rasped out when she had finally gotten herself together. 

Regina only hummed in reply, not giving Emma any indication whether she agreed with Emma’s choice. The red pair disappeared in a puff of smoke and Regina made her way to the bed with the black pair in hand. Delicately perching her bottom on the corner of the bed diagonal from Emma, Regina began slowly rolling it up her legs. She enjoyed how the smooth fabric clung to her shapely thighs. Moreover, she enjoyed the feeling of Emma’s eyes on her. 

Emma’s chin slipped off her palm at the sight. Blushing at her clumsy eagerness, she sat up and readjusted, leaning her head against a pillow. Taking a deep breath, she urged her heart to slow its rattling and her mind to cease its filthy train of thoughts. Neither seemed to listen, until a distracted curious thought flitted through Emma’s lust-hazed mind. As per usual, she spoke without thinking: “Can’t you just wave your hand and be dressed or whatever? Wouldn’t that be faster?” Emma asked.

Regina paused in pulling her chosen deep purple dress halfway up her body leaving her torso uncovered. “Are you so eager to be rid of my presence?” 

“No no. That wasn’t what I meant—” Emma tripped over her words in haste and tried to backtrack. “Keep doing what you’re doing. No rush,” she added. 

The Queen smirked at Emma’s flustered state and continued leisurely dressing. She left after placing a lingering kiss on Emma’s lips, almost tempting her into staying. 

~~~

~~~

It wasn’t nearly as boring as Emma had imagined. After all, she was in a castle in an enchanted land in the past. There were many sights to occupy Emma’s attention and it appeared Queen had made sure that all her subjects knew that Emma was to be treated as a special guest. She was allowed access almost everywhere that Her Majesty was. No guards tried to stop her from wandering from room to room like a lost tourist, although she garnered some curious looks.

Emma wondered if this was what children felt with their wide exploring eyes filled with wonder and imagination as she flitted from room to room, opening random doors. There were three ballrooms—three! Each one looked larger and fancier than the last. She couldn’t even fathom why there needed to be two, let alone three. Steering clear from the dungeons and instead paying a couple impromptu visits to the kitchens—most of the staff already knew her by now—Emma continued wandering around aimlessly, no specific aim in sight.

She didn’t know why she was so surprised when she stumbled upon an extensive secret tunnel system all over the palace. One eventually led Emma outside and she squeezed past the dense bushes that currently hid its existence. It was pure luck that this tunnel led outside. Peeking out from the side of the castle wall, Emma felt more than a bit ridiculous as she made sure no one saw where she came from. She was in a fairy tale land in the past for god sakes, not a spy movie. It made no difference anyhow, there looked to be no one around. There was nothing but nature at its finest, shades of green all around. A strong gust of wind struck her without mercy, golden strands of hair wildly flailing in accordance. Emma was never particularly an outdoor person, preferring the option of warmth and shelter, but after these couple days, she held a newfound appreciation for Mother Earth’s creations. The wind continued to whip around her, trying to penetrate through the red leather of Emma’s jacket. Even though the sun was out, its rays were mostly overshadowed by clouds. She shivered and pulled the leather tighter around her. After a few more minutes of silent musing, it only got colder. That was enough nature for today, Emma decided, So, she jogged back into the fortress of warmth—of safety that was indisputably found in any version of Regina. 

Soon, Emma found herself sitting in a cozy chair in the huge library she discovered through large wooden doors. Scanning through the shelves proved to be more tiring than expected. So many shelves, so many rows—it was impossible. Books weren’t really her thing. However, she made a half-hearted attempt at reading the first book she flipped through that was somewhat interesting. All too soon, her interest began to wane not even a quarter through though. Well, she tried. The novel was a bit too morbid for her tastes anyway. With a shrug, Emma concluded that her attention span was just short when it came to academia. 

Distractedly, Emma’s eyes wandered around the huge room before something caught her eye. She flipped the book over and placed in on the table before getting closer. There, on a dusty shelf in a corner, was a basket filled with colored yarn and a pair of knitting needles. Emma headed towards it and chose a nice blue colored bundle—periwinkle to be exact. With the needles and yarn in hand, she plopped back down on the chair and began to knit. It was something she’d picked up when from one of the nicer foster families when she was younger, and it calmed her. Not that she was superb at it, but she knew she wasn’t bad either. 

Lost in her craft, purely focused on the task at hand. There were only the rhythmic sounds of the needles clicking. Several times, Emma had shifted positions to let the blood rush back to her limbs. Now, her legs were curled underneath her, her face gold from the burning fireplace that magically sprung to life in crackling flames as the sun commenced its descent from the sky, ceding its throne for the moon. 

Sometime later, her masterpiece was finally finished. With a groan, Emma stretched, a languid sweeping of limbs that tensed and cracked with satisfaction. Her gaze caught on a nearby window. With a gasp, she realized how long she’d been in here. 

“Shit!” Emma cursed out loud and was only met with the sound of old grandfather clock ticking in the background. 

Hurriedly, Emma pocketed her creation and jumped to her feet. Just as she was heading to the doors, they ominously opened. Standing at the doorway, there stood a figure cast in shadows. The light filtered in from the halls contrasted with the near darkness of the library. Emma could only make out a curvy figure … a woman. 

“There you are,” the voice boomed out.

The woman stepped closer, but only enough to reveal her face in the dim light. 

“My Queen,” Emma said with a crooked smile and a mock bow. “I guess I lost track of time in here.” 

“I never took you for a bookworm.” 

“Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?” Emma retorted, feigning indignation.

“I mean exactly what I say.” Regina’s sharp eyes scanned past the overturned book and silently regarded the yarn and needles on the table. “You knit as well?” This time, her tone wasn’t mocking. It was more thoughtful, like she was truly interested in Emma’s answer. 

“Yep. Don’t sound so surprised. I’ll tell you about it over dinner if you want,” Emma offered. “It is dinner time right?” She added with a hopeful tone. Another welcome surprise was the food here. It was definitely better than she expected—hearty and very filling, perhaps a bit too much. Emma wouldn’t be surprised if she’d gained five pounds already in this short span of time. 

“It is. I was heading over to inform you myself since my guards were not able to locate your whereabouts after your _multiple_ visits to the kitchens for a snack.” Regina rolled her eyes at that. 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to—”

“Quite alright,” she firmly cut Emma’s apology off as there was no need for it. Holding her arm out for Emma, Regina drawled, “Shall we go?” 

They exited the library, Emma’s arm nestled in the crook of the Queen’s elbow. The fire ebbed, slowly dying down until there was nothing but ash and the subtle smell of smoke that lingered. 

~~~~~

Tonight, they weren’t dining in the Queen’s chambers. Instead, they were in what looked to be a small study of sorts. Emma hadn’t been in this room before; there were simply too many for her to visit all in a matter of hours. Neither did she wish to invade the Queen’s private rooms. 

An old but sturdy bookshelf stood in the back along with a well-loved couch. Various paintings were fixed on the wall, but each depicted the same figure only in different settings: the countryside, a dark forest, evening standing next to Regina herself. All the portraits were all of a magnificent beast with imposing stature. With its dark majestic mane and gleaming ebony coat, Emma guessed that to be Rocinante. A candlelit table had been set for two. Their dinner had already been delivered, steam rising from the plates. The Queen’s choice of an obviously personal space made this dinner seem almost … romantic. 

An ebb and flow of conversation was accompanied with the gentle clinking of silverware. When one of them trailed off, neither of them felt a need to fill in the silence. There gazes frequently met—and those shared looks held more weight than any shallow attempt at small talk.

* * *

“I’m not surprised you found the secret passages. For someone so _uncoordinated_ , you seem to have a knack at finding things,” Regina said with a lopsided smirk that made Emma want to kiss it off her. 

“I’m not sure if that was a compliment,” Emma grumbled, but she was holding back a smile. 

The Queen smirked. “Take it as you will, Emma.”

They continued to speak of their days—Regina’s boredom in court and Emma’s exploration of her palace. Regina regaled Emma with recounts of the gripes of her people in today’s court, many of them trivial yet exhausting, sharing laughs and chuckles. Others were more distressing, tragic even, and Regina made sure to aid them as much as she could. She doled out deserved punishments with sadistic satisfaction … And she wasn’t afraid to admit just how much she enjoyed causing pain. 

Emma couldn’t deny the quickening of her pulse as she watched sinister delight spread across Regina’s face as she described just how she afflicted pain to a woman’s abuser. If there was one thing Regina detested, it was when a man raised a hand to a woman. 

Those obsidian eyes full of gleeful madness met hers across the table. “And how was your day, dear?”

Licking her dry lips did little to relieve Emma’s parched throat. She was ensnared, emerald trapped in onyx. This beat of silence lasted longer than what was usually perceived as polite. The air around sizzled and refused to settle. Reaching out for the goblet, Emma took a quick gulp of her wine before speaking. If her voice was still husky, neither of them mentioned it. 

All the while Emma went on, those midnight eyes stayed on her, listening with rapt attention, murmuring a witty reply now and then. The topic eventually shifted from Emma’s excursions to where Regina had found her. 

“I uh made something for you,” Emma began in what she hoped to be a steady tone.

“Oh?” Regina asked, intrigued. 

“It’s not much. I just wanted to thank you for letting me stay here and all that.” Reaching in her jacket pocket, Emma dug it out, clenching it tightly in her fist. Uncertainty chose to make a sudden appearance. Maybe this was a bad idea. 

Meeting Regina’s eyes across the table was all it took. Her expectant yet curious gaze seemed to give Emma the reassurance she needed. Unfurling her fist, Emma extended her arm across the table. The bracelet dangled from her fingertips, waiting. Regina reached out to grasp it, holding it up closely to examine. Emma watched her reaction with bated breath.

“Emma, it’s …” Regina had no words. Over the years, Regina had gotten plenty of gifts. They were from nobles hoping to gain favors and men attempting to win her hand—many times they were both. There was no doubt she received an abundance superficial presents: gaudy jewelry, clothing, and even gold. She scoffed at that—as if being _Queen_ of the dark kingdom didn’t provide her with enough riches. This was different; Emma had nothing to gain, no ulterior motives. It meant more than she was willing to admit. 

Carefully, Regina slipped it over her wrist. The length of it was just right, not too tight nor too loose. “Thank you.” 

Emma blushed. Those two words quietly said with sincerity made her feel warm all over. Suddenly shy but immensely pleased, her knee began bouncing underneath the table. It was a nervous habit of hers. Sucking in a breath, Emma made a conscious effort to stop the tiny earthquake her left leg was causing. 

The Queen was still eyeing her bracelet within something akin to wonder. Emma shoved a forkful of food in her mouth and smiled, looking like a fool with a mouthful of rice. 

Their plates were cleared with a wave of a hand. Dessert appeared in its place. It was light and airy, the texture of cake and cream melted on Emma’s tongue. It was a perfect finish to to their dinner. 

~~~~~

~~~~~

It had started in the Queen’s study, a kiss. A kiss that had soon spiraled out of control far too quickly. Emma was tipsy from the wine, but her desire far surpassed her slight intoxication. The Queen’s impatience had finally reached a breaking point and with a wave of a hand, they were finally transported in her chambers. 

Emma pushed the Queen against the wall. She hated how much the Queen affected her. She loved it. Only with a single glance, a fleeting touch, a single word, and her underwear was ruined. Emma also knew that if Regina didn’t want to be sandwiched between her and the wall, she wouldn’t be. Submissive was the last word used to describe her. No, Regina was a control freak through and through. 

They kissed frantically, hands roaming each other wildly. One of Emma’s hands gripped the Queen’s braid. Hands settled on the blonde’s hips, surely leaving indents in its wake. One moment Emma was peppered kisses on her neck, moaning at the wild thrumming of Regina’s pulse under her tongue. 

A powerful shove suddenly sent Emma stumbling back in mixed shock and confusion. 

“Wha—?” Emma gasped, trying to regain her senses and footing. Had she done something wrong? Had she been too forceful in her actions? “I’m sor—”

“I sense magic,” the Queen murmured lowly. She was a sight to behold with her braid half undone by Emma’s impatient hands. Her dark eyes were cautious ... searching, a cloud of lust still shimmering in its bottomless depths. It was like a switch had been flipped. Concentrating deeply to locate the source, the Queen quickly but warily made her way over to the spot where it seemed to be originating from. Emma followed behind—frustrated, curious and bewildered by the quick turn of events. 

A light purple swirl was emanating from the Queen’s mirror, the color growing deeper and darker as it expanded outward. 

A portal.

“Looks like you’re going home,” the Queen remarked lightly, instantly recognizing her own magical signature at work. 

The image was fuzzy at first, gentle browns, smidges of red, and blacks bleeding together. Clarity struck a moment later, in the form of a single face. 

“Emma.”

Emma’s eyes were glued to the glass, a huge smile splitting her face. 

_**Regina.**_

“Regina?” Emma stared at the familiar face of her best friend. Regina’s eyes were tinged with weariness, dark circles under her eyes, but relief was clearly visible on her face. “Regina!” Emma cried out, reaching her hand out towards the mirror. She felt the pull of Regina’s powerful magic, the familiar and insistent buzzing at her fingertips. 

“I’ve been working on a way back for a week,” Regina began. “Do you know how long it took me to procure the wart of a troll?” she snarked. Two steps forward and she was through, forcing Emma and the Queen to hastily step back. “Imagine my surprise when I found out you ended up here, out of all places,” she continued with a rueful smile. Regina looked like she hadn’t slept for days, which was most likely the case when she set her mind on something. Still beautiful though, Emma thought. 

“It’s only been three days here,” Emma responded, her eyes still roving over every inch of Regina’s face. They were standing right in front of each other now. Emma could smell the faint hint of her perfume—lilacs.

“Yes, well—” Regina began to reply. 

“Time works differently across realms.” Emma said in unison with her with a slight eye roll. If there was one thing she’d learned, it was that magic could be unpredictable, even at its best. 

They shared a brief smile. Both their faces mirrored their longing; no one could miss the way they looked at each other. (except for themselves, of course). 

The Queen smirked, watching their interactions with a fair amount of amusement. It was fascinating watching herself and Emma. Inwardly, a part of her sneered at the _softness_ that radiated from her future self. It was almost sickening, laying eyes on this pair of lovesick fools as they smiled at each other—so blissfully unaware of their shared feelings. For once, she wasn’t the center of attention. In fact, it seemed as if they had both forgotten she was in the room with them. 

“I must say,” the Queen started, directing their attention back to her. “I did not know what to expect from myself in the future.” A pause. A head-to-toe examination of her future self’s choice of attire, paying no heed to the glare shot her way. “Acceptable, I suppose.” 

“Your approval means the _world_ to me,” Regina replied, sarcasm heavily coating her tone. 

The Queen sniffed. 

Emma watched on with wide eyes. Seeing them both stand in front of each other, in the same room was unreal. 

“The Evil Queen didn’t hurt you, did she?” Regina threw a glare at her younger self, mistrust evident on her face. 

The Queen cut in before Emma could reply, daring to wrap a suggestive arm around the blonde’s waist. “Oh, it was nothing we both didn’t enjoy. Isn’t that right, Emma?” She directed her words at Emma but winked at Regina, if only to infuriate her. 

Emma blushed and shook her head, refusing to meet anyone’s eyes. “She was very … accommodating.” She squirmed uncomfortably under the Queen’s hold. Those very fingers had been carving marks into her hips minutes before. She stepped away slightly to the right, and thankfully, the Queen let her go. 

The Queen smirked haughtily like she’d won some victory. And in a way, she had. She’d gotten to kiss Emma, to touch her. “Yes, I made sure my guest was _completely satisfied_.” 

It seemed that she was hellbent on goading her older self. No one knew her better than herself—and right now, her elder self needed the right provocation … a shove rather than a gentle nudge in the right direction. That’s why she knew she scored a hit, seeing the fury that on Regina’s face for a second before she schooled her expression again. Only the slight flaring of her nostrils and the tiniest hint of red on her cheeks betrayed Regina’s anger at the Queen’s statement. 

The implication wasn’t lost on any of them and Emma hurried to defuse the situation. “Regina...” Emma said softly. “Regina, look at me,” Emma breathed out again when Regina finally turned her gaze to Emma. “I missed you, ya know.” She threw her arms around Regina, who stiffened at first, but then gradually relaxed into Emma’s embrace. Emma missed this, this feeling of utter contentment and belonging that came along with any little contact that they had.

“I missed you too, Emma. We all did,” Regina whispered, closing her eyes and tightening her hold. Her body relaxed, even if her mind was still tense. With momentous effort, Regina shoved her displeasure away to be dealt with later alone ... preferably over a large glass of cider. It wasn’t Emma she was mad at, was it? The only person that deserved her anger was herself; it was always directed at herself. Right now, it was especially easy to hate herself—her younger self. The pure arrogance and power she once possessed radiated off the Evil Queen in spades. Now, it was more muted, but still there hidden underneath the cloak of mayoral suits and formality. Burying her face in Emma’s curls, the smell of vanilla and coconut comforted her. This was real; Emma was real. Emma was _hers_. Nothing else mattered. 

A not so subtle clearing of the throat and they moved away reluctantly. “Forgot about little ol’ me again?” the Queen asked, a hand clutching her chest. 

Regretfully, this was neither the _time_ nor place for Emma and Regina to have any sort of serious conversation.

“Here’s the memory potion.” Regina handed it to Emma. “Get her to drink it and then we can go,” the brunette said tersely, refusing to look at former self, knowing that it would only antagonize her further. “This portal won’t hold forever.” 

“Wait,” the Queen spoke up, sounding soft and oddly vulnerable all of a sudden. 

“What?” Regina answered tiredly. Her steam had run out, she was in no mood to argue anymore. Exhaustion had taken its toll on her body. She couldn’t wait to have a good night’s rest knowing that Emma was back home—safe and sound.

“Are you … happy?” the Queen asked hesitantly. 

A simple question that Regina thought she knew the answer to long ago. She was wrong then, but now she was completely confident in her response. She thought of Henry, of Ruby and Kathryn, of countless others, even Mary Margaret and David. Her eyes met Emma’s when she answered. “Yes.” 

The Queen nodded once, satisfied. 

Whatever moment they were having passed, and they both looked expectantly at Emma. 

“Could you … give us a moment?” Emma asked Regina tentatively. The weight of the vial felt heavy in her palm. It unsettled her to leave the Queen without some sort of goodbye, especially since she was going to have no memory of it. Her eyes pleaded with Regina to understand. 

Regina’s eyes softened the tiniest amount. She gave Emma a nod. “Five minutes at the most,” she murmured softly. Her hand reached up and then stopped in uncertainty, hovering in the air for a second. 

Emma felt a brief brush on her shoulder, but Regina was already walking away. Back through the mirror she went without a glance back, her heels clicking softly against the tile. Emma stared longingly until she disappeared from sight, torn between chasing after her and having a final word with the Queen. The Queen grasped her forearm gently to gain her attention and Emma looked up into familiar brown eyes. 

“Let her go. She likes the chase. And knowing my terrible temper, it will take awhile for me to cool off,” the Queen said softly with a slight smirk at the corner of her lips. “She cares for you—I can see it plainly. Don’t think otherwise.” 

At that, Emma’s answering smile was tremulous at best. But as fast as that smile appeared, it was wiped off her face at the realization that it was time for her to leave this land. Tears filled her crystal eyes and Emma quickly looked downward to hide them, using her hair to cover her tear streaked face. She never did like goodbyes. 

“You know I—” Emma began shakily. 

The Queen kissed her softly, cutting off Emma’s words. It was the sweetest kiss they’d shared yet, and it was going to be their last. Emma wrapped an arm around her neck, pulling her closer. The meeting of their lips conveyed all their unspoken emotions—sorrow, affection, understanding. When they broke away, the Queen gently wiped the trickle of tears from Emma away with her thumb. 

“Save them for _her_.” Her tears or her words, Emma didn’t know which the Queen was referring to. Perhaps both. There was no tremble in the Queen’s voice, not even the slightest sign of tears in her eyes. She was the perfect picture of strength and elegance, and that Emma envied at this moment.

Emma grabbed her wrist, pressing the cool vial into the Queen’s palm. Her fingers reflexively closed around it slowly, tightly, almost to the point of shatter. Emma’s grip loosened but her fingers still encircled her wrist, not wanting to let go just yet. Gently, the Queen pried Emma’s fingers off with her other hand. And Emma let her, still too emotional to do anything but stand there stiffly. 

Bringing the vial up to her lips, the Queen tipped it down her throat, not even flinching at the terrible taste. If there was a small lump in her throat, the Queen swallowed that down too. Emma placed a final kiss on her cheek and then stepped through the portal. She didn’t look back, for fear that she would be tempted to run back and hug her. 

The portal closed behind her with a silent definitive swirl.

* * *

Blinking once, the Queen was standing in front of her mirror. Nothing seemed to be out of place, so why did it suddenly feel like she had lost something very important? Absentmindedly, the brunette noticed that she was crying, tears flowing down her cheeks in twin streams. She immediately berated herself for this momentary crack in her usual impenetrable mask. Queens did not cry, especially evil ones. She could not afford to be weak when she was so close to capturing Snow White… when she was so close to getting her revenge. 

She felt chilled, even her usual anger had dulled and could not keep her warm. As she walked to bathroom to get cleaned up, the Queen felt an unusual sensation as her arm brushed her hips. Looking down, Regina noticed a pale blue that bordered on lavender bracelet made of yarn adorning her wrist. How did that get there? Conflicted, she stroked the material between thumb and forefinger. It felt wonderfully soft. Too soft, too … innocent looking. But looks could be deceiving. What would others think? Imagine if they saw Evil Queen wearing a knitted bracelet like some carefree child. Why should she care what they thought? 

Her more volatile reaction was to get rid of it, toss it in the fire and watch as the flames devoured it before her eyes. She knew only then would the prominent ache within her chest soothe—if only a fraction. Something unnameable inside stopped her from doing it. It was the only light thing that she had ever owned. The Queen chose to surround herself with darkness: dark clothing, dark furnishings, a dark kingdom that reflected the storm inside her. 

So, she placed the bracelet in a black velvet pouch and pulled the strings tightly to seal it. Then, she put the pouch in a black jewelry box, where she kept the items that were most dear to her, and sealed it with magic.

It wasn’t long before hatred slithered around her veins once again, releasing its poison in her mind and erasing everything else. It was time to remind her kingdom exactly why she was called _The Evil Queen_. 

On the days when it became too much, she dug deep in her well of inner strength and shouldered on. Somehow, she knew it would all be worth it one day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops~ its been awhile  
> thanks for reading and the comments/kudos!

Emma immediately went in search of Regina, armed with the knowledge that the brunette couldn’t remember anything that had transpired between them. She wasn’t sure if she was more relieved or disappointed. How could she mourn the loss of the Evil Queen and at the same time, feel relieved to be home? In the short span of three days. Emma had fallen in love with Regina all over again—as the Evil Queen. Now the Evil Queen was gone; she was in the past where she belonged and Emma was back in the present. That was what Emma ultimately chose to focus on: the present. 

Regina wasn’t in the kitchen or the living room. A quick glance out the window revealed that her car was still here. If Regina had used magic, Emma would have certainly felt it. Her boots thumped against the wood noisily as Emma made her way up the stairs, taking them two at a time in her haste. 

As Emma walked down the darkened hallway, she wondered about her parents, about Henry. Were they sleeping in their beds, dreams filled with worry of when she would return? Along the way was Henry’s room. His door was open the slightest crack, and Emma took a quick detour, pushing it open slowly. Henry was fast asleep in his bed, snoring slightly with an arm hanging off the edge. Emma didn’t have the heart to wake him up to announce her return. Just as silently, she closed the door and continued down the hall with more care to her steps.

The door to Regina’s bedroom was wide open. All the lights were off as Emma stepped into the shadows. Her eyes were drawn to the only source of brightness—the moon reflecting through the windows. There, Emma spotted a lone silhouette. Regina was standing outside at the balcony, facing away from Emma. The brunette’s elbows were against the wood, chin dipped downward as if the weight of the world was pulling her down. 

Regina didn’t move a muscle as Emma twisted the handle of the door and pushed it open. The sky was dark, ushering in the vivid moon with a sprinkling of stars. It was just past midnight and most of the town had settled into slumber. Outside, the street lamps provided a faint glow onto the empty streets below. 

For a while, Emma just stood beside her, letting the silence descend over them. Regina didn’t lift her head or acknowledge her.  
“It seems that we never appreciate what we have until it’s gone,” Regina murmured lowly as if it was completely normal to have midnight conversations outside her bedroom balcony after opening a time portal to rescue her best friend.

Emma turned to look at her sharply but Regina still refused to meet her eyes, her gaze firmly fixed on the sidewalk below.

“I’m right here, Regina. I’m not going anywhere,” Emma replied softly. There was steel under her tone; it was a vow and a reassurance all rolled into one. Her green eyes traced the contours of Regina’s face, lingering on her lips. Abruptly, she turned her head away to look up in the sky. Those were not the kind of thoughts Emma needed to be having right now in a serious moment like this. 

Tension stewed in the air as the silence stretched between them. Emma knew that there was a storm brewing in Regina just waiting to explode. And she was right. Slowly, Regina lifted her head to meet Emma’s eyes. The fissure cracked open and Regina’s barbed words splintered into pieces. The shards dug into both their skins. Fresh wounds opened up again and bled, a deep red that reflected their shared pain and yet most certainly … love. 

“You would rather be with the Evil Queen than me?” The hurt expression on Regina’s face could not be missed. After their magical mishap, Regina immediately started working on finding Emma. She barely ate or slept. Opening a magical time portal was more complex than just waving her hand and summoning one. Occasionally, Henry, her sweet boy, came by to check on her and bring her food from Granny’s. Other times, the task fell to Ruby. It was apparent to everyone that Regina would do anything and everything to bring Emma back. 

When Regina saw their faces—dark eyes and lipstick marks, she knew. Those thinly veiled insinuations made by former self only stoked the fire. Something heavy and sharp twisted in her stomach. Hurt didn’t describe what she felt. It was utterly irrational — these feelings of jealousy, hurt, and anger that consumed her. Moreover, she should’ve recognized that her bitterness was unfounded (if she was more of a level-headed person that wasn’t prone to her temper taking over). She had no claim on Emma. And in a roundabout way, it was _her_ that slept with Emma (only as the Evil Queen). She just couldn’t remember it. That didn’t stop the vipers in her belly from snapping at her skin. What Regina wanted to know was why? Why _her_? In the end, she supposed the anger and indignation could only be directed at herself for keeping her feelings under wraps and locked away to only be seen and reflect on alone. 

_Are you happy?_ Those words endlessly bounced around in Regina’s skull after she walked away, not being able to bear another second of seeing them together. Truthfully, she was. Yes, she had setbacks but she also had help. However, was it enough? Dare she hope for more and risk losing everything? 

“You _are_ her.” At Emma’s words, Regina looked even more despondent. “I mean, you aren’t. _Fuck_.” The blonde let out an aggravated breath, feeling helpless as she was unable to clearly express her words. Taking a deep breath through her nose, she decided to try again. She had to try again for Regina. “Deep down, you and her were—are the same person, even if you might not be her anymore. Part of her will always be within you. It’s not a bad thing, Regina. You both have the capacity to love, to hate, to feel pain and joy. And honestly… I never thought I’d get the chance to be with you.” Emma looked imploringly into those dark brown eyes. “I wanted you so much. Any and every version of you,” she continued. “And she wanted me too.” 

Once Emma started talking, she couldn’t seem to stop. It was a dichotomous combination of courage and fear that made her speak her mind without filter. “I’m in love with you. You don’t need to say it back,” she rushed to say. “I just wanted you to know how I felt.” 

Regina’s eyes filled with tears, whether in happiness or sadness or perhaps a combination of both, Emma didn’t know. All Emma wanted to do was wrap the brunette in a tight hug, so that was what she moved to do. 

“You’re an idiot,” Regina barked out, slapping Emma’s arms away harshly. 

They were both idiots, actually. 

“Regina…” Emma said pleadingly. The red marks on her hands throbbed, although it wasn’t nearly as painful as the sting of Regina’s rejection. Maybe they could still be … friends, Emma reasoned to herself. Already, she was lost in the abyss of her mind, trying and failing to stay afloat with the optimistic belief that they would still be fine. They had to be. 

Emma was roughly pulled from her depressing thoughts. Physically. Forcefully. 

Grasping the lapels of that damn red leather jacket, Regina pulled Emma towards her. “You infuriate me,” she growled. 

Emma stumbled forward and then they were a hair's breadth away, breath’s mingling together. Heat radiated between them, their chemistry was always undeniable. Yet, Regina still hadn’t let go of Emma. Neither did Emma choose to step away.

“Regina?” Emma whispered confusedly. They were so close—she could feel the smooth fabric of Regina’s slacks against her jeans, the brush of a silk blouse against worn leather. With every breath she took, she took in the faintest whiff of lavender.

“Shut up, Emma,” Regina breathed. “Just shut up and kiss me.” With that, she yanked on Emma’s jacket a final time to close the last inch of distance between their lips.

Regina’s lips met hers insistently and Emma melted into them with hunger and relief. Those lips she tasted were so unerringly familiar. A flash of light shot between them, almost blinding in its brightness. Up it went into the sky above, rivaling the radiance of the moon. This beacon of brilliance was visible to even the furthest of residents in Storybrooke, whoever was lucky enough to be awake to catch a glimpse. Shooting into the air, the light split and rained down in thousands of tiny meteors before disintegrating. 

Ever the aggressor, Regina’s tongue demanded entrance into Emma’s mouth. By now, her hands had moved to twine themselves around Emma’s neck. As the kiss came to an end with an arousing bite to Emma’s lower lip, they opened their eyes just in time to see the last of the light fading into wisps of gray-purplish smoke around them, settling deep into the pores of their skin. 

“Did you feel that?” Regina asked hoarsely at the same time that Emma asked, “Did you see that?” 

A blink was was all it took for Regina’s memories to resurface. “I … remember,” Regina said in awe. Every snapshot and every detail of their time together came rushing back behind her closed eyelids when her lips met Emma’s. It was an overload of sensation and feeling that filled her brain and rattled her skull all at once.

One thing was for certain. They had just shared True Love’s kiss and it had the power to completely dissolve the memory potion Regina took about fifty years ago. 

Green eyes widened. Emma had little time to process the magnitude of this situation, much less the traces of magic left in the wake of their kiss. 

“You left me,” Regina accused with a sudden slap to Emma’s shoulder. 

“Hey!” Emma defended. “I left past you to return to the _you_ you.” It also occurred to her that Regina had full recollection of _everything_ they had done. That alone was able to make her blush. She hurried to divert Regina’s attention elsewhere. “So, if I’m not mistaken, we just shared True Love’s kiss.” 

Her tactic failed miserably. An arched brow and a shadow of a smirk smudged rouge. “What were you thinking about?” 

“Nothing. I was just thinking about … how gorgeous the flowers in your garden were,” Emma lied.

“Flowers cause you to blush this hard?” Regina’s smirk grew wider. Unbearably smug. Unbearably attractive. 

Emma didn’t answer. There was no point. They both knew she was lying. 

Leaning closer, Regina gleefully watched that swanlike neck swallow. “Or was it a particular … bush?” she asked suggestively.

Regina’s tone taunted and thrilled. It was an invitation and a provocation Emma simply couldn’t help but rise and respond to. With a hand cradling Regina’s head, she brought their lips together. It was slow and wet, tongues sliding and tangling in an intimate dance. After a last wet opened mouth kiss, Emma moved down to nuzzle her neck. Regina let out an obscene moan, tilting her neck further in encouragement. The sound was drawn out and low, a cry that spoke of pure need which was undoubtedly reflected in Emma. 

Panting, Regina let her hands roam freely—down Emma’s spine, across the strong lines of her back, to take a firm hold on that deliciously firm butt. Emma made a pleased noise but continued to kiss and suck at Regina’s neck.

Their position was precarious and their surroundings even moreso. With the side of their hips against the railing and Emma’s mouth fixed to smooth skin, they were already halfway lost to reality.

“Emma,” Regina moaned into the night. Emma’s thigh had found its way between Regina’s legs. Nails dug into Emma’s denim covered behind as Regina pressed against the thigh seeking contact. A hand reached up to dislodge Emma’s place, who was beginning to make her way down to Regina’s chest. Roughly grasping the blonde mane, Regina viciously tugged upwards to fuse their mouths together once again. 

The generated heat became unendurable. Clothes became their prison and magic was their form of freedom. 

By a shocking reversal of roles, it was Emma who came to her senses first. “I think we should take this inside,” Emma said raggedly. She almost wished she hadn’t said anything but she didn’t want to put on a show for the whole neighborhood.

In all fairness, Regina was still lost in a euphoric haze, amplified by Emma’s dizzying kisses and the joining of their magic. A semi-shocked exclamation was her only reply to being picked up bridal style and carried back into her bedroom. 

Clothing was tossed aside fairly quickly in favor of skin to skin. 

They moved together like they’d done this dance before. Fingertips glided across exposed skin. Lewd moans escaped hungry mouths and would have surely surpassed the bedroom walls and open door had Emma not done something about it. Sweat slicked skin found relief among the cool sheets but not for long before they grew warm and damp. The evidence of their need.

“I love you,” Regina cried as she rode crest after crest of her peak that seemed never ending. Fear was absent in her eyes at the declaration.

~~~~~

Rounded breasts bounced enticingly as Emma writhed above Regina. Looking down, she watched those three fingers disappear into her each time she grinded down on them. More, she needed more. Close, Emma was so fucking close. Her hand curled around Regina’s bicep as she moved faster and faster, hurling herself towards the edge. Through her repeated actions, Emma’s eyes found hooded dark eyes feasting on her body. The hands on her waist tightened. She arched her back as those fingers inside her curled. Instantly, her fingers found her clit and Emma screamed. 

“I want it all,” Regina declared below the trembling blonde. She demanded no less but the entirety of Emma. 

For Emma, the response came automatically and freely. “It’s yours, Regina. I’m yours.”


End file.
